bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Some facts about The Nameless Lancer
Name: The Nameless Lancer (Did you really think that I was going to give you my real name?) Age: 16 Birthday: May 8, 2001 Gender: Male Race: White. Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Brown Place of birth: New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America Religion: I was raised Catholic, but lost faith in God when my mom died. I can be considered a Pagan due to my massive obsession with Greek Mythology. Hobbies: Video games, YouTube, watching TV, reading, building things with Legos, listening to music, and writing fanfictions. Favorite color: Crimson Favorite movies: The Hitman’s Bodyguard, The Patriot, Lonesome Dove, Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Favorite TV Show: Sons of Anarchy Favorite video games: Bloodborne, Skyrim, Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain. Favorite band: Avenged Sevenfold Favorite song: Hail to the King Favorite book: Ready Player One Favorite actor: Liam Neeson Favorite foods: Cheeseburgers, Meatballs, French Fries, pizza, nachos, shrimp, Snicker bars, bacon, and fried rice. Favorite place to get pizza: Papa Johns Favorite places to eat: McDonald’s, Wendy’s, Outback Steakhouse, Subway, Raising Canes, Popeyes, and my grandfather’s house. Preferences in women: I’ve always been attracted to exotic girls. Currently, I have a massive crush on a Muslim girl. I’m also attracted to Indian girls and Hispanics. I do like non-exotic girls, but they aren’t my preference. Style: I like wearing hoodies, flannels, beanies, dark jackets, cargo pants, fingerless gloves, sleeveless shirts, jean jackets with the sleeves torn off, and pretty much any dark clothes. I’m not goth, so don’t call me goth. I also like wearing a baseball cap. Favorite MLB teams: Houston Astros, New York Yankees, St. Louis Cardinals, Chicago Cubs. Favorite NFL teams: New Orleans Saints, Washington Redskins, Tampa Bay Buccaneers, New England Patriots, Tennessee Titans, San Francisco 49ers. Favorite NBA teams: I don’t watch basketball. Dream jobs: Singer or video game designer. Prized possession: My Alex Rodrigeuz Texas Rangers jersey. Siblings: Younger brother. People I look up to: My dad, all three of my grandfathers, all of my uncles, M. Shadows, Drew Brees, Zach Mettenberger, and James Hetfield. Disabilities: I have ADHD, autism, and terret syndrome (I probably spelled that wrong). Favorite types of music: Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal, Metalcore, Blackened Death Metal, Country, Grunge, Rockabilly, Deathcore, and pretty much any kind of rock music to be honest. I don’t mind some pop or dupstep, but they aren’t my musical preference. Favorite word: Motherfucker. Things that me a very weird kind of happy: Lookin’ at dat booty, strippers, Quiet in Metal Gear Solid 5, Lady Maria, Darkbeast Paarl’s scream, the Avenged Sevenfold songs “Girl I Know” and “Scream”, and writing fanfiction chapters with sex scenes. Goals in life: Become a singer or video game designer, meet M. Shadows, be able to shoot a bow really well, have a nice family, and make over 100 fanfictions. Stupid shit that I want to do, but probably never will do: Go on a heist, bungee jump while drunk and blindfolded, smoke weed, do drugs, and go to church while wearing a shirt that says "fuck" on it. Things that most people like, but I don’t like: Peanut butter (it’s a texture thing), whipped cream, and Shakespeare. Category:Blog posts